One Step at a Time
by accioweasleys4
Summary: Luna decides to face some fears after a tutoring session she has with Draco.


**A/N: This was written for the Great Maze Challenge/Competition… I had to write about a character facing their fears. This was also written for the As Many As You Want Competition, and for the lovely Tris as a very late birthday gift. (Her OTP is Druna. Don't worry, I promise to still write that other fic!) Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

Against all odds, Luna and Draco had formed a friendship during her fifth year at Hogwarts. She had always been told to stay away from the Malfoy family because they were a bad family. But she had seen him in a different light once she began tutoring him in Charms.

The friendship was scary at first, but Luna thought that Draco was actually nicer when they were alone together. So she faced her fear of him by allowing the friendship to continue.

They had met for a tutoring session before Christmas break,and Draco offered to walk Luna back to her dorm. Luna hesitated. "I don't think that's a good idea," she answered at last.

Draco gave her a curious look. "It is after hours though… you won't get into much trouble if you're with a Prefect," he pointed out.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "You're actually using your prefect status in a good way?" she teased him.

He gave her a charming grin. "Yeah, I guess I am. Come on, Lovegood. I'll protect you from Filch, and any other teacher who tries to give you detention." He paused. "Unless you're still afraid to be seen with me."

She bit her lip nervously. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, though Luna was afraid about her friends seeing them outside of this room.

"You are afraid," he said quietly, guessing her thoughts. He sighed when she didn't answer. "I thought we were past this."

"I'm trying," she protested. "I usually don't care about what others think about me, or my friends."

Draco looked relieved at her comment and he took a step closer. "So you do think of me as a friend?" he asked, though a twinkle appeared in his eyes.

"Yes, of course I do!" Luna said. She felt breathless all of a sudden when he took a step closer to her. He wrapped a hand in hers, and she jumped as she looked down. His hand felt nice against hers, and she could feel her face growing warm when she realized she didn't want to let go of it.

"What about as more than a friend?" he asked her quietly.

Luna was sure her face was crimson red by now and she took a step back. But she realized she couldn't go any further because the wall was behind her. "We can't," she said automatically.

"Why not?" Draco asked her quietly.

"We're too different, and it could never work," she pointed out.

He rolled his eyes at her. "And somehow we ended up being friends," he replied quickly.

"That's different." He had placed a hand gently on her cheek. She let it linger there before uncharacteristically slapping it away.

"You're afraid of the idea of us… of falling in love," Draco guessed again.

Luna widened her eyes. He was good at reading her thoughts, he was somehow always good at it. "I'm not afraid!" she protested.

Draco's expression turned serious. "If you're not afraid, then go out with me," Draco challenged her. "Just one date… that's all I ask." He held his hands up in mock surrender. "If it doesn't work out, then at least I'll know that we at least tried."

Luna was sure that it was clear that she was blushing then. She studied his eyes. He seemed sincere enough, she decided. "Why do you want to go out with me anyway?"

He rolled his eyes. "It should be obvious to a Ravenclaw," he teased as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I _like _you."

His emphasis on the word like was so strong that it caused her heart to pound. She took a deep breath. Going out on a date with Draco would be risky. Falling in love with him would be dangerous, a scandal even. But she couldn't work out another good reason why she should say no. So she decided to face her fears.

"Ok," she said slowly after letting out a breath. "One date," she warned, holding up a finger.

Draco's face lit up, and he gave her one of his rare smiles. "One date," he promised. "No one else has to know." He reached for her hand, and Luna slowly took it as he lead the way back to the Ravenclaw common room. They carefully made their way back without being spotted by anybody.


End file.
